


Have You Got A Problem With John Lennon? (Milex)

by FredandGeorgeasaurusRex



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF
Genre: Cat, Fluff, M/M, Tea, Very fluffy, and its not just the cat..., snuggly mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredandGeorgeasaurusRex/pseuds/FredandGeorgeasaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a cat. Miles dislikes it (or at least pretends to). He may be slightly jealous of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Got A Problem With John Lennon? (Milex)

Miles loved Sundays like this. Curled up in bed, while Arielle was in LA, not worrying about journalists or their fans or hiding himself. It was just him, and Alex. 

‘Ooof’ said Miles, as a large fluffy lump launched itself onto his bare stomach. ‘Alexxx’ he whined, ‘why’d you have to let the bloody cat in? I’ve still got claw marks on my legs from the last time it tried to sit with me!’

Alex chuckled and slid back under the covers next to Miles, trying not to spill the two mugs of tea he had in his hands. ‘She’s not an it, she’s a girl’, Alex protested, kissing Miles on the forehead and handing him the mug. 

‘If she’s a girl, then why’d you name her John Lennon?’ Miles muttered darkly, accepting the tea and the kiss nonetheless, and making no move to move the loudly purring cat. 

‘Because I love her, and I love John Lennon’ Alex answered simply. 

‘Not as much as you love me though, right?’ Miles flashed what he thought was a winning grin, but Alex saw past it and into the trembling jealousy in Miles’ eyes. Alex hated this, the way he had to reassure Miles that he loved him, that Arielle was a cover story for the paparazzi and nothing else. He knew how much it hurt Miles every time Alex had to hold her hand, take her out somewhere or even kiss her, all because their management thought it would be bad for their ‘image’ for them to be dating. Like it mattered when they had each other. 

Alex pretended to think for a moment and said ‘well, I don’t know Miles, John can be pretty cute when she wants to…’

Miles growled and said ‘I can be cute too…or I can do this’

He leaned over and met Alex’s mouth in a heated kiss, tugging the older man’s bottom lip between his teeth. Alex moaned in response and shifted his body to allow him better access to his lover’s mouth. Miles pulled away, a shit-eating grin on his face. ‘Still think that damn cat is cuter than me?’ 

‘You’re definitely a better kisser’ Alex conceded, smirking.

‘Knob’ Miles laughed, before pulling Alex back in.

John Lennon huffed and jumped off the bed.


End file.
